Forbidden Love
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: The flock are staying with the Martinez's and soon Ella and Iggy fall for each other. Max and her mum strongly forbid it with server consequences. They date secretly but are soon discovered. What happens when the consequences are worse then they thought and Iggy kicked out right when Ella discovers something and needs him most now
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden

**Ella's POV**

Iggy. That pretty much summed it up. A weird and unique name, much like Iggy himself. How many people do you know that are really tall, pale, shaggy strawberry blonde hair and amazing blue eyes? Oh, and is blind? Oh, and can fly with his breath-taking 15 and a half foot wings? I didn't think so.

And now your probably wondering (or at least I am) how did Ella Martinez (A.K.A me) meet a guy like this? Well let me tell you.

Max. My wonderful, bad-ass, loving, pain in the butt half sister.

I first met Max when she saved my life, though I had it under control. Then she came to me and my mum with the mysterious Fang to get a chip out of her arm.

Then her and her whole flock of winged kids came with the news that she is my sister. Yay!

These kids include Max, who is 16 now, Fang, who is also 16, Nudge, who is 13, the Gasman/ Gazzy (you can guess why he is called that) who is 10, Angel who is 8 and of course Iggy who is 16.

And then there is me, and I'm a human, normal and boring, and I just turned 15 about a week ago.

So now they are all staying with us, with the occasional disappearance to go travel the world for about 5 day at a time.

Now Max, being my over-protective sister, caught me looking at Iggy one day once and gave me this GIANT lecture about how Iggy is an immature brat who has the brain of a ten year old and takes nothing seriously and will only break my heart.

My response to this? "God Max, all I did was glance in his direction. He's like a year and a half older than me, eww. And he's not even my type. Anyways don't be so hypercritical, I see you making cow eyes at Fang" I teased and she blushed and glared at me before walking away. Score one for Ella.

Over time she continued to threaten me and said if anything happened we'd defiantly regret it. Drama queen much?

So I was forbidden to think of Iggy as anything but a friend, which wasn't that hard because he was the best friend ever.

We had become real close and it was like having a twin. I became his second pair of eyes and he told me of the world and his world that I so desperately wanted to see and live. He told me everything and vice versa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, but this was just to get an idea<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The locket plus some moves

**Ella's POV**

It had been 8 long days since I had last seen the flock. They say they are free bird-kids and just needed to see the world sometimes.

It was lucky I had to go to school or I'd go completely crazy waiting for them.

It was Friday and we had today off while the teachers wrote reports. I had spent most of the morning sitting up in a tree, while mum was at work, waiting for them.

I mentally slapped myself for being ridiculous and climbed down for them tree and headed inside to do something.

I decided to bake which is what I always do when I'm upset or bored. I turned some music on and was finding the ingredients.

"We're fallen in love. Till the suns coming up. Just liven the life" I sung in time to the music. I started mixing the ingredients to chocolate-chip cookies when one of my favorite songs came on.

"I got a man with two left feet, and when he dances not to the beat, I really think that he should know, that his rhythms go, go, go" I sung, shaking my hips to the beat.

"Hey boy, how ya been? I gotta thousand lines where do I begin? And I've been here been there travelling. I saw you at the corner my vibe kicked in" I sung still mixing and dancing and swinging my hips.

"Sweet moves" a voice came from behind me.

I spun around to see Iggy grinning at me. Before I could ask how he knew I was dancing he grabbed my hands and pulled me to him and we started spinning around the room.

"I'm gonna feel the beat within my soul, I need a man to take control, let the melody blow you all away" the music thumped as Iggy and I laughed as we spun around the room dancing.

My favorite bit came on and I started singing as Iggy laughed and swung his hips to the beat. "I wanna see you work. I wanna see you move your body in turn. I wanna see you shake your hips and learn. I wanna see you work it out now. Hey!" I sung and he pulled me close again and spun me around a bit more then dipped me down like they do in the movies for the finale.

The song ended and I heard clapping.

Iggy pulled me up and I looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the flock clapping, whistling and screaming our names.

I went red but shook it off as I went and hugged Max, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. And because I was in such a good mood I even broke the Fang-rule and gave him a quick hug as well.

They told me about their trip and I finished up cooking and cleaned up.

I felt a tinge of jealously as they told me they had gone to Paris which is the one place I want to visit in the world the most.

I went up to my room to clean up for I had flour everywhere on me. I ran a brush through my hair. I pulled out two shirts and pulled off my dirty one.

I heard a knock at the door and before I could answer Iggy walked in.

"Hey! You can't just walk in here, I don't have a shirt on" I teased and he rolled his eyes and flopped down on my bed.

"Green or red?" I asked looking at my two shirts and he rolled his eyes at me again. I giggled and he grabbed the first one he could reach and chucked it at me.

"Red it is" I said pulling it on and I flopped down beside him.

"I got something for you" he said sitting up. "Yay!" I squealed sitting up as well.

He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and inside was a gold necklace, heart shaped locket.

"Wow Ig. It's beautiful" I gasped. He helped me put it on then stood up. "I'm glad you like it" he said with his lopsided grin that was so cute on his boyish face. Then he left and went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: The call

**Another short chapter, but its just a warm and fuzzy moment between Ella and Iggy**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

"I'm doomed" I wailed looking in the mirror.

"No your not" Iggy soothed as he lay on my bed while I tried my dress on for the school social.

"I am. I look like a sunflower" I said looking at myself as I was dressed in my best dress, plus I hated yellow.

"I bet you're the cutest sunflower there" he grinned and I chucked a pillow at him but couldn't help but smile.

"Well maybe I could help" Iggy said. "How?" I asked and he stood up and left.

He came back with a box and he handed it to me.

"We all put in and got it for you" he said as I opened it and pulled out a sleek yet cute and stylish black dress.

"Oh my god!" I squealed then threw myself at Iggy and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I squealed and he laughed. I tried it on and it was perfect.

"Ella! Phone!" mum called and I raced downstairs.

Ten minutes later I was lying on my bed hugging my pillow and trying not to be a drama queen and cry.

It had been my boyfriend of three months telling me he couldn't make it to the social, and then my best friend J.J called and said Sam (my boyfriend) had just showed up at her place and asked J.J's older sister Lisa to the social.

I hung up the phone and tears came to my eyes. Iggy put his arm around me. "I heard it all" he said sadly. Usually I'd yell at him for listening to my phone conversations, but this time I shook his arm off and ran to my room.

Silent tears ran down my face. I hoped if anything this would make me stronger. I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away" I said, my voice breaking. "It's me" Iggy said and I was going to tell him to go away but said come in instead.

My mascara smudged and watery eyes widened as Iggy walked in. He stood there in front of me in a black tux.

"Be my date to the social?" he asked. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I got up off my bed and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest.

"Of course I will. You are the best friend anyone could ever have" I whispered. "That's what best friends are for" he whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4: The ride to the social

**Ella's POV**

I waited impatiently in my room. The dance was at 8:00pm and it was only 6:15pm. I had tried every shoe in my closet on 3 times and it was still only 6:45.

I put some music on and turned it up as loud as it would go and danced around my room.

I didn't hear then knock but my door swung open

"Ella! Mum said turn down the music!" Max screamed over the music. I ignored her and continued playing air guitar and whipping my hair.

"Oh my god! Ella you only have 45 minutes to go! We have to hurry!" Nudge yelled as she bounded in and turned my music down and dragged me into the bathroom and I took a shower.

Nudge, Max and Angel dried, polished, painted and perfected me. I pulled on my dress and some black high-heels (not too high.) I spun and twirled in front of the mirror. I actually managed to shape up pretty nice, I thought to myself as I smiled at my reflection.

"Come on its nearly 8!" Squealed Nudge taking my hand and pulling me out of my room.

I felt like I was in the movies as I walked down our stairs. To add to the cliché I smiled as I saw Iggy with his back to me at the bottom of the stairs as he was talking and laughing with Fang and Gazzy.

Fang looked up at me and I saw his eyes pop and a smile spread over his lips. Iggy turned around and smiled in my direction as he heard me coming.

I felt my heart sink as I remembered he couldn't see and how he couldn't compliment me and mean it. Angel read my mind, again. "Ella stay there. I have an idea. I think I might be able to project what I'm seeing, A.K.A you, into Iggy's mind. Maybe" she smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I then continued to walk slowly down the stairs and I saw Angel go a little red as she concentrated. I looked up at Iggy and saw his sightless eyes stare off into space and a grin spread over him. I knew it was working and I smiled.

I got to him and stood there as the spark in his eyes slowly faded but a different, better spark returned as he noticed I was standing beside him.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. So beautiful" he whispered in my ear and he took my hand and I grinned.

"Pictures" mum said holding a camera and I blushed. I allowed her to take a few snap shots before I grabbed Iggy's hand and ran out the door as my friends pulled up, but not with out a warning glare from Max.

I felt Iggy's hand tighten on mine as he heard all the giggling girls in the limo.

"I owe you so much Iggy. Thank you" I whispered and he smiled. Then it was my turn to tighten my grip as we walked towards the limo and I heard a familiar voice. Sam. I couldn't help but whimper.

Iggy ducked down to whisper in my ear. "I take it that's Sam" he whispered and I nodded.

"Well don't worry; as I am the best friend anyone could ever have, I'm going to make sure this night is exactly what you wanted" he whispered and I couldn't help but grin. He linked his arm with mine and we headed for the limo as J.J called out "Ella! Hurry up!"

Iggy opened the limo door for me and I blushed. I climbed in to the giant limo and he climbed in next to me.

I looked around and saw J.J and her boyfriend Dylan and Tess and her date Josh. My heart sunk for a second as I also saw Sam and his 'date' Lisa.

The whole way there we complimented each other on how we looked.

"Your dress is amazing" J.J told me. "Yours too. Iggy, my sister and some friends picked it out" I said and their eyes widened as they just realized Iggy was here.

"So uhh, who's this?" J.J giggled. "Iggy" I smiled. "Interesting name" Tess giggled and Iggy grinned.

I could practically feel Sam's eyes on me but I ignored him and refused to look at him.

Finally we arrived and we all piled out. As we headed for the hall where the dance was being held, I felt someone grab my hand, and it wasn't the slightly cool and large hand of Iggy.

I looked up into Sam's eyes. He stopped me and I pulled my hand away. "You look hot" Sam smiled looking me up and down.

"Leave me alone Sam" I growled walking away but he grabbed my hand again.

"Come on Ella. I'm really sorry. Please give me another chance" he begged. I saw Iggy heading towards us.

I grabbed the collar of Sam's tux and pulled him close. "You hurt me Sam. Not cool. But lucky for me, it's only going to make me stronger. I will never be that vulnerable girl again. So don't you dare come near me" I threatened.

I let go and walked over to Iggy and he grinned at me and put his arm around me. "You'll regret that" Sam called. "Never" I replied and we walked into the hall.


	5. Chapter 5: badass Ella

**Ella's POV**

"Wow" I whispered as we walked in. The hall had chairs around the sides and tables of food as well. Streamers and balloons were tapped all over the place and kids were already dancing.

"Ella over here" Tess called and we grabbed a table with them. 'My beautiful crazy life' by Kesha came on and J.J and Tess grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. We were dancing with a heap of others but we didn't care.

Tess grabbed my hand and twirled me around and I noticed Iggy sitting there looking uncomfortable and I remembered how all the noise was probably confusing him. I ran over and grabbed his hands.

"Come dance" I said pulling him up and he rolled his eyes but followed me. Just like in the kitchen we danced, acting silly and laughing. I

eventually had to stop and sit down while Iggy insisted on getting me a drink.

"Oh my god your date is so cute" J.J said sitting next to me. "I had to beg Dylan for just one dance and Iggy has been dancing with you all night. Not to mention he shapes up pretty nice" she winked at me and I laughed.

"Oh my god they're playing our song" she giggled as 'One girl revolution' by Saving Jane came on.

She grabbed mine and Tess's hands and we ran onto the dance floor. I felt kind of bad for ditching Iggy, but this was our song.

We laughed and panted as we made our way over to the table as the song finished. I looked around but couldn't see Iggy anywhere; he should have been back by now.

"Iggy!" I called walking around, looking for him. "Iggy!" I called, running now for he defiantly wasn't here.

I ran out of the hall and that's when I heard it.

"You think you can just strut in here and take her from me you blind freak?" Sam yelled.

I turned the corner to see Sam push Iggy to the ground while three of Sam's mates stood behind him for backup.

Why wasn't Iggy fighting back? He was one of the best fighters I knew. Then it hit me. I could still hear all the noise from inside so Iggy could defiantly hear it and he was probably confused and didn't know who was who or where he was.

Iggy got to his feet but Sam pushed him into the wall and he slid back down it. "Go back to where you came from and hand Ella to me, and I'll let you go" Sam spat.

"Ella isn't a toy. She is a person. A beautiful person that deserves so much more then you" Iggy growled and Sam kicked him in the gut.

I took my shoes off and ran at Sam. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and started choking him.

He tried to shake me off but I held on tight and eventually he went bright red and fell to his knees and I let go.

"Now you listen to me you scum" I started and Sam's friends started making their way over to me and I shot them a death glare that Max would be proud of and they backed off before leaving.

"You leave me and Iggy alone" I warned Sam, helping Iggy to his feet. "I will never come back to you. You don't deserve me, you don't deserve anyone. You are lower then dirt. Don't ever come near us again" I threatened then stormed off with Iggy as Sam was still trying to catch his breath.

I pulled Iggy into the bathroom with me and wet some paper. Amazingly his tux was fine.

"Oh dear" I sighed wiping blood and dirt off Iggy's face. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine" he said hostilely. "Iggy?" I asked shocked.

"He's right. Look at me. I'm a blind mutant freak. I don't know what I was thinking, getting close to you. All the danger out there. I can never give you everything you need, a normal life. Maybe I should just go my separate way" he whispered.

A tear ran down my face. "You are everything I want Iggy. I don't care that you're blind or half bird. That just makes you so much better. Don't talk like this" I whispered.

"I'm just being realistic" he said taking the paper from me and turning away.

"No. You're just taking the easy way out" I said as another tear fell and I ran out.

I ran to the table where the others were. "Ella what's wrong?" Dylan asked and I just shook my head that I didn't want to talk about it and they dropped it.

Five minutes went by and I had finished my 8th cup of Pepsi while I sat alone while the others were up dancing. The fast paced music finished and 'Innocent' by Avril Lavigne came on.

"May I have this dance?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I looked up into Iggy's deep blue eyes. I sniffed and took his hand and we walked onto the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist as we rocked back and fourth.

"I was wrong. You are amazing and a beautiful person and I don't need anything else. I've never said it before but I've always felt this way since I meet you. Ella. I love you" he whispered in my ear. Slowly he ran his hand through my hair and leant down and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6: late nights

**Sorry it's been a while. I just havent been on in soooooooo long. So sorry guys**

"So how was it?" Mum asked as we walked in the door.

"Great" we both said at the same time.

After what had felt like an eternity of kissing Iggy, we had parted and I told him I had felt the same way and his soft lips were on mine again.

I then told him what Max had told me and he said Max had threatened him as well so we decided to keep this a secret.

"So did you have a good time?" Mum asked.

"It was perfect. Iggy was the perfect gentleman" I smiled and he blushed but grinned.

All of a sudden Max and Nudge ran downstairs and grabbed me and I quickly squeezed Iggy's hand before they dragged me up to their room. They bombarded me with question and I answered them and told them everything (well not quite everything.)

About an hour later they finally let me go to bed.

That night I tossed and turned in bed, thinking about what could have happened if I hadn't have shown up in time. Or how were we going to keep this a secret? Then I was tossing and turning even more when I thought how were we going to keep this from Angel?

I rolled over and sighed as it was only 1:00am. I heard a creak as my door slowly opened and I laid perfectly still.

"Ella?" Iggy whispered.

"Ig?" I asked and he shut the door and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I can hear you tossing and turning from my room" he chuckled.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking" I sighed.

"What about?" he asked.

"Us. How are we going to make his work?" I asked.

He took my hands in his, "I don't know, but we will" he promised.

"Mmm" I mumbled doubtfully. He got up and threw the covers off me.

"Hey!" I hissed and he laughed.

He slid in next to me and pulled the covers up. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him and I put my head on his chest.

"We'll be fine" he said running his hand through my hair.

"Ok" I mumbled sleepily.

I remembered how he was always first up so we were safe and I relaxed. He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7: fooling around

There was a knock at my door and my eyes flew open. I went to sit up but Iggy's arms were still wrapped around me.

"Ella?" My mum's voice came from outside my room.

"Get up" I hissed at Iggy as he stirred.

"Ella?" She called again.

"Hang on a second" I called back.

Iggy, still half asleep, sat up and stretched but as my bed was smaller then his, he miscalculated his stretch and fell off my bed, onto the floor. And because his arm had been still around me, I fell as well. He fell on his back and I landed on top of him. He grinned at me and I giggled.

"Ella are you ok? I'm coming in" My mum announced and the door handle twitched.

I rolled off Iggy and pushed him under my bed (which is surprisingly really high) and my mum walked in.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"Fell off the bed" I said jumping up.

"Oh. Well I came to say bye, I've got to go into work early today" she said.

"Also Max got up before to go to the bathroom and walked into the boy's room by mistake and noticed Iggy was missing. Do you know where he is?" She asked and just then Iggy started tickling my feet, and they're my weak spot, so I tried not to laugh.

"Iggy?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah" she said.

I kicked my foot and felt Iggy's finger hit the top of the under bed and heard a sharp intake of air and I almost burst out laughing.

"Last night he said we were out of something-or-other for breakfast so he might have gone to the shops?" I suggested.

"By himself?" She asked suspiciously.

"Or he could have just gone for a fly" I said and she nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later" she smiled and left.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

I felt Iggy grab my ankle and he pulled and I gracefully fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my under the bed.

"Well good morning Miss-push-Iggy-off-the-bed-then-push-him-under-it-then-squish-his-finger" he grinned.

"Sorry but you were going to blow our cover" I reasoned.

"But my finger" he frowned holding up his red finger.

"I'll fix it" I said and I kissed it.

"And when I fell I hurt here" he pointed to his elbow and I kissed it.

"And here" he pointed to his knee and I kissed it too.

"Here" he said lifting up his shirt and pointing to a point on his hard abs and I rolled my eyes but kissed it.

Then I started at the top of his chest and slowly and tenderly kissed my way down his chest and I felt his body shiver under my lips.

"Here" he croaked pointing to his lips. I smiled and pressed my lips on his. He tilted my chin up and kissed me back.

Just before he could deepen the kiss I broke it and rolled our from under the bed, leaving him wanting more. I got to my feet and Iggy scrambled out and grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed. He pinned me down and I smiled as he lent down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and rolled my weight so I was on top of him. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and Iggy's hands went to my hips. I ran my tongue over his seductively and I heard him moan. I pulled up and jumped out of his grip and headed for the door.

I could see that it had worked and how much he wanted me and I smiled.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To make breakfast" I smiled, opening the door and as I was leaving I saw him shake his head with a smile.

I bounded downstairs and he followed, his hair in a cute mess, sticking up everywhere.

Iggy and I started cooking and soon the others sleepily made their way downstairs. We piled food in front of them and we all began eating.

"Jeez. I need sunglasses. You two are practically glowing" Fang said looking at me and Iggy.

"Had a good sleep" I shrugged and I saw Iggy try not to smile.

"Max? Can we go to the park today?" Angel asked.

"Sure sweetie. We'll all go" Max smiled.

"Cool. I'll clean up and go get dressed" I said grabbing my plates and putting them in the dishwasher. Iggy put his in to and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and I gave him a playful slap and he chuckled and I hope the others didn't notice.

I then headed upstairs to go get dressed.


End file.
